


who gave you eyes like that

by foggybeaches (Pbgrpy)



Series: stuck in my head [1]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, NFL Combine 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbgrpy/pseuds/foggybeaches
Summary: Carson feels a little audacious and sets his team to the Rams and Jared's to the Eagles for one game.Jared laughs almost in surprise when he notices. "Didn't know you had it in you to be petty, Wentz."





	who gave you eyes like that

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [a sweet revelation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12802833).  
> Work of fiction, standard disclaimers etc.
> 
> Title from "I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepsen.
> 
> I messed up the timeline a little bit, so for the purposes of this story the Rams traded for the number 1 pick in the 2016 draft and the Eagles traded for the number 2 pick before the combine happened. Goff and Wentz are pretty sure they're going in the top 2, they just don't know where exactly they'll be picked.

Carson is exhausted. After his third day of drills, workouts, interviews, and 3:45 am drug tests, he is thoroughly done with the combine. All he wants to do is maybe get a smoothie and play video games and have his mom put his dog on FaceTime and then go to sleep. He trudges across the Lucas Oil turf to the huddle with a football tucked under his arm, coming to stand behind Jared Goff.

“Now I know this has been an extremely challenging job interview for you all,” the trainer is saying, “But trust that the hard work that you put in today can help you in the future. After this, you all will no doubt be thinking about your futures and which teams you will end up going to, and for some of you, you already have a good idea and it’s just the waiting that is agonizing.” He flashes a meaningful glance at Jared and then at Carson. 

Carson feels himself flush with embarrassment and sees Jared dip his head slightly in front of him. The trainer talks for a little while longer and then allows the players to disperse. Carson is making his way to his duffel on the far sideline, when he feels a nudge against his elbow and Jared comes into his peripheral vision.

“Seems like we’re in competition,” Jared says with an easy smile.

Carson can’t help but smile back. “Yeah, man. If it were up to me, you’d go 1st and 2nd, so I wouldn’t have to deal with all this.”

Jared laughs at that, his hazel eyes glowing with amusement. He nudges Carson again. “Let me buy you a smoothie.”

Suddenly, Carson is less tired. “Sure thing- let me get my stuff, it’s on the far side of the field.”  
“I’ll be waiting right here.”

They go to the smoothie place in the hotel where all the players are staying. Jared gets a blueberry-strawberry-acai smoothie for himself. Carson is getting distracted by the way Jared fiddles with his wristbands instead of deciding which flavor he wants, so when it's time for Carson to order he blindly points at a purple one and moves down to the end of the counter to wait for his smoothie with Jared.

They slide into a booth close to the back of the place partially obscured by a plant. They don’t talk about anything important or even football-related, which is an enormous relief after the past few days. Jared tells him about Berkeley and California and Carson replies with stories of North Dakota winters. They bond over their dogs, and Carson finds himself inviting Jared and Leo over to his parents’ place in Bismarck so their dogs can meet. They’re leaning towards each other over the table, and one of Jared’s legs is between his own, their feet tangled together.

“So have you seen actual bison in the great state of North Dakota?”

“Sure. The question is, have you seen a bison, or for that matter, a large animal ever?”

Jared rolls his eyes. “I’ve been to Yellowstone, man. I’ve seen my share of large animals.”

“Yeah, but it’s different away from the roads, when you’re in their territory instead of them being in yours. Even just spending a night in a field somewhere in the summer, a billion stars above you, mountains and grass and other stuff…” Carson trails off, realizing that he's carrying on and bracing for light mockery. 

Instead of looking annoyed, though, Jared looks- fond. His eyes have gone liquid brown in a way that’s making Carson's chest tight, so he looks away determinedly and drinks his purple thing.

“Hey.” Jared nudges Carson’s foot with his own. “That sounds really awesome. I’d like to see that one day.”

Carson brings his eyes back to Jared’s, seeing him without the layers of competition and media training as just a guy that he could be friends with, and is probably attracted to, if the quickening of his heart rate is anything to go by. Carson suddenly finds the thought of leaving Jared now and not seeing him for another two months unbearable, so he drains the rest of his smoothie and asks, “Do you want to come hang out in my room?”, hurriedly adding, “We can play Madden and stuff-” but Jared’s already grinning, saying “Sure, man.”

They toss their empty smoothie cups and take the elevator to Carson's room on the tenth floor. The butterflies in Carson's stomach get rowdy on the ride up, especially when Jared reaches to press the door close button at the same time he does and their hands brush. He finds himself blushing as Jared enters the hotel room; it seems very different from all the other times Carson's invited his teammates up to his hotel room to chill and play video games after a practice or a game. Carson feels like he's sharing something personal with Jared, even though all Jared's seeing is Carson's clothes strewn across the bed and his open suitcases overflowing with combine gear. 

They really do end up playing Madden. Carson is very glad he packed his console and controllers for Indianapolis, even if he did have to check an extra bag on the flight here. They're quite evenly matched, neither of them winning more than two games in a row. Carson feels a little audacious and sets his team to the Rams and Jared's to the Eagles for one game.

Jared laughs almost in surprise when he notices. "Didn't know you had it in you to be petty, Wentz."

Carson grins. "I don't know what you're talking about- these are just the first team options that came up." Jared tosses him a quick smile that makes Carson's heart skip a beat, and then beats Carson and promptly switches himself to the Rams and Carson to the Eagles for the next game.

They order room service as the sun starts to set outside. Carson calls the desk to order grilled chicken and salads, and when he hangs up Jared grabs his controller and says, “I bet I can beat you before the food gets here.”

Carson says, "Okay, but don't complain when I come to collect my prize," and immediately blushes because his tone was a lot more suggestive than he was intending. Carson's blush deepens when Jared looks at Carson and half-smiles, one side of his mouth quirking up, his eyes unreadable. Thankfully, Jared turns his eyes back to the screen and starts a new game.

Five minutes later, Jared is celebrating like he won the lottery, scoring the winning touchdown on the most nonsensical Madden play Carson has ever seen, stripping Carson's RB just as he was about to score his own game-winning touchdown and returning the ball 99 yards to the other end zone.

Carson uses choice words to let Jared know exactly what he thinks of the touchdown as Jared celebrates, but he can't tear his eyes away from Jared’s smile and his dancing hazel-brown eyes. Before he knows it he's leaning in and kissing Jared, their lips brushing together for barely more than a second. Carson feels like he's been electrically shocked, a tingling sensation traveling from his lips into his veins and through his whole body.

He pulls away, worrying that he crossed a line, but the feeling of apprehension quickly leaves his stomach when Jared smiles and brings his hands to Carson’s shoulders, leaning in again for a deeper, better kiss. Carson can feel Jared smiling as they kiss, which makes him smile, which messes up their rhythm. Carson doesn’t mind, though, since Jared’s hand is in his hair and his back muscles are flexing against Carson’s palms. 

They finally pull away from each other. Carson can't decide where to look, Jared's eyes or his lips or his hands, and then he stops thinking altogether as Jared moves towards him and swings a leg over Carson’s lap so that he’s straddling him.

“This okay?” Jared murmurs in a low, soft voice, melted chocolate eyes hot and hooded.

“God, yes.” Carson hooks his hands behind Jared’s knees and pulls him closer, fitting their mouths together again. They're kissing, and Jared is deliberately moving against Carson where their hips are lined up, and it's so much, Jared’s blonde hair against his fingers, his scent surrounding Carson, and he’s about two seconds away from losing it when the doorbell rings.

Jared pulls away with a groan. “The room service,” he says. Then, “I'll get the door,” with a meaningful glance at Carson’s lap situation. It's not like Jared’s any better, though, with his hair messed up and his cheeks and neck flushed. Jared brings the cart of food into the room, grabbing his wallet where he had left it on the desk and leaving a hefty tip.

They eat on the couch, Jared stealing tomatoes out of Carson’s salad and Carson picking olives out of Jared’s. Around his second-to-last piece of grilled chicken, Jared starts to get a look in his eyes, and by the time they finish eating, Carson can feel himself getting flushed again and wants, or needs, Jared close to him as soon as possible. Luckily, Jared has the same idea, and Carson goes easily when Jared gets off the couch and tugs Carson to his feet and towards the nearest bed.

Carson pushes Jared down onto the mattress and then climbs on top of him, his knees on either side of Jared's hips. Jared looks beautiful and rumpled in the evening light filtering through the room, the faint rays catching the lighter hazel and gold in his eyes. He can't keep from kissing Jared, pressing his tongue into Jared's mouth with unfamiliar desperation. Jared tugs at Carson's hips until they're flush with his own, and they both groan at the full-body contact. Their combine-issue shirts and shorts come off and are dropped into a pile next to the bed. 

Carson quickly gets dizzy at the sensation of Jared's warm skin against his, and he can't stop grinding his hips down while they kiss, the sensation of Jared's hard dick against his own through their under armor boxers lighting his nerves on fire and making warmth pool in his lower stomach. Jared, for his part, is encouraging it, one hand on Carson's ass and his hips twitching upwards to meet Carson's. 

Jared finally tugs Carson's boxers down enough so that he can get a hand around Carson's dick. Overwhelmed, Carson drops his head down to Jared's shoulder, pressing his mouth to Jared's neck as Jared's strong, calloused hands move lightly over his shaft. 

"C'mon, stop teasing," Carson mumbles weakly against Jared's ear. 

Jared kisses Carson's shoulder. "Show me how you like it, babe," he says hoarsely, blushing afterwards like he didn't mean to include the endearment at the end. 

Carson grins and kisses him, then moves his own hand down to wrap his longer fingers around Jared's. Eventually, Jared gets the rhythm on his own, so Carson frees Jared's erection from his boxers and strokes it gently. Jared's hand stutters and he groans, says "Now look who's teasing" in a strained voice like he's barely holding it together. 

Carson only gets a few more experimental strokes in before Jared's thumb catches a spot under the head of his dick that makes him see stars and come all over his and Jared's stomachs, muffling his moans against Jared's neck. Jared pulls Carson's mouth to his with his free hand and kisses Carson through the aftershocks, his mouth soft and his hand gentle against Carson's oversensitive nerve endings. 

When Carson comes back to himself, he returns his attention to Jared's dick, his strokes made easier by Jared's precome and his own come on Jared's dick, the thought of which is hotter than it should be. He kisses Jared's neck softly. "Now you show me how you like it, babe." 

Jared's flush deepens, spreading further down his neck and chest. "Just- hard and fast, use your thumb under the head, I'm so close, you don't even know-"

Carson follows Jared's instructions, and seems to be doing it right, based on the way Jared's back arches up off the bed and the torturous breathy sounds he's making. He's captivating, and Carson tries to tell him that, whispering what is probably nonsense in Jared's ear about how gorgeous he is, how Carson can't believe he gets to see him like this, how hot he looks in bed. 

Jared interrupts him with a weak laugh. "I'm hot? Carse, you don't even know how you look, you've barely touched me and I'm about to come-" Carson twists his hand over Jared's dick and he does come, eyes closed and hands digging into Carson's skin. Carson feels his heart clench as he watches Jared, stroking him through it. He kisses Jared slowly and deeply, gratified at Jared's pleased sigh against his lips.

They clean themselves as best they can with their discarded combine shirts (Sorry, NFL, Carson thinks) and get back in bed, limbs loose and pleasantly heavy. The room is lit only with the moonlight that makes it through the shuttered windows, and it plays through Jared’s blonde hair, turning it silvery. He’s propped up on his side next to Carson, one elbow tucked underneath his head, his other hand tracing circles on Carson’s stomach. 

They talk about everything and nothing in hushed voices, like if they're too loud this little bubble they've built around themselves might burst. Carson feels like this is the first time all weekend he's just been Carson, not QB-NDSU, or 6'5 and 237, or 4.77 40-yard dash. He snuggles closer to Jared, determined to stay in the bubble for as long as he can.

Jared’s telling him about his firsthand experiences with hipster restaurants in San Francisco, and Carson’s about to reply when he feel’s Jared’s hand move from his stomach to his back and all the way down to the crack of his ass. Jared’s hand traces along the curve, gently, teasing. Carson can’t stop the shiver that goes through him, and he’s pretty sure he makes an embarrassing sound but judging by Jared’s reaction, he doesn’t mind.

“You ever done this before?” Jared asks, voice low and syrupy, earlier conversation completely forgotten.

Carson shakes his head no. “Have you?”

Jared hesitates before nodding. “A few times,” he says, eyes searching Carson’s face nervously, “With different guys, obviously not on the team.” It feels like Jared’s worried about Carson being jealous, which is sweet.

Carson smiles. “You California boys,” he says, his tone light, so Jared knows he’s fine with it. “It’s not like I’m against it or anything, it’s just that, you know, not a lot of opportunities in North Dakota.”

Jared’s answering smile is easy and open. “Carson Wentz of the Los Angeles Rams might have a bit of a culture shock when he moves to LA.”

Carson laughs. “Headline six months from now: QB Goff demands a trade from Philly, stating that, quote, ‘the restaurants aren’t hipster enough.’” Jared laughs too, his eyes crinkling in a very endearing way. “Really though,” Carson continues, “I don’t mind that you’ve done it before. That makes it better for me, when we, you know…” He trails off, realizing that he’s made the large assumption that Jared wants to have sex with him.

But Jared just blushes and says, “Good, so you do want to, you know, eventually..." and trails off, his eyes locked on Carson's with neither of them being able to look away. Carson feels his face heat, imagining all the things they would be able to do if they had more time and privacy.

"...Not tonight, though” Jared finally says a little breathlessly, craning his neck to check the clock on the nightstand. “We have media tomorrow, and I need to look my best for LA, Philly, Cleveland, et cetera.” He doesn’t make a move to get out of Carson’s bed, though.

It doesn't take much for Carson to convince Jared to use a spare hotel toothbrush and Carson's extra t-shirt and sweatpants and stay the night in Carson’s bed. Carson definitely doesn’t mind when they fall asleep holding hands, even if it is cheesy and his hand has pins and needles when he wakes up.

The next day, the last of the combine, is free of actual physical exertion and full of more photoshoots and interviews than Carson cares for. Carson barely sees Jared and feels a little silly about how desperate he is to catch a glimpse of him somewhere in the big media room. 

At the end of the day, as he and a bunch of other weary players are walking back towards the hotel, Carson feels a nudge against his arm and turns his head to see Jared next to him. He looks as tired as Carson feels, but his smile when Carson lets their hands brush together when the group is stopped at a crosswalk is, to Carson, brighter and warmer than the actual sun setting in the sky. Carson smiles back helplessly, his heart skipping a beat. 

We can make this work, he thinks, suddenly. When Jared briefly curls his pinky around Carson's as they turn a corner and the fading sun briefly illuminates his eyes and hair in gold, Carson thinks, No, we're going to make this work. The combine, the draft, even his future career all momentarily seem to weigh less on Carson. 

His heart is light as he walks down a street outside downtown Indianapolis in February with a boy he likes who likes him back. Unexpected, but somehow inevitable.


End file.
